


Stay

by SukiLives



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SukiLives/pseuds/SukiLives
Summary: An AU. After being seriously injured in a car accident, superstar footballer Alex Danvers is transferred to a rehab facility in Midvale. Maggie Sawyer is the physical therapist assigned to her case. Can she help Alex walk again? Can she help Alex see life is worth living again?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 125
Kudos: 132
Collections: Sanvers Big Bang | 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where no one has any super powers. It has angst but is ultimately fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to the amazing artwork!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036970

The first time it happened all Alex heard were distant noises that faded in and out as the darkness enveloped her again.

The second time it happened she could make out distinct voices. They were familiar to her, speaking in hushed tones as if they were afraid of waking her. Her world was still dark.

The final time it happened she opened her eyes, but the light was so bright she had to close them again. Gradually she became accustomed to it and opened them again. Panic momentarily gripped her as she wondered where she was. Then she realised. She was in hospital. But why? She turned her head to see her mom asleep in a chair next to her bed. She tried to move but could not. Panic took hold again. She could not feel her leg. What was wrong?  
Then she remembered.

Alex had closed her eyes and pretended to sleep during the journey from the hospital to the rehab centre. Eliza was with her and she did not want to talk. Alex was back in Midvale, usually she would feel excited about that. She always loved coming back to her home, it always gave her feelings of contentment and safety. She did not feel that way now. She was feeling anxious and uncertain about life in a way she had never felt before.

They had arrived at the centre and she was wheeled into the room that would be her home for the next few weeks. Beside her Eliza was extolling the virtues of it but Alex was not really listening. She did not want to hear that it was better than the hospital and that it would help her get better. She was not interested in any of it.

“I think they will really help you here Alex. Help you get back to normal,” Eliza knew she should not have used that word as soon as she said it. Alex could not help the scoff that escaped her mouth.  
“We both know I will never be back to normal,” she said harshly.

“They are specialists in sports injuries and will help you gain full movement in your leg, you won’t need to use a wheelchair to get around, you will be able to walk around without a stick and you can live your life.” Eliza picked up Alex’s hand and for a brief moment Alex let her hold it but then she pulled away.

“I can’t do what I want to do can I?”

“You might be able to play at a lower level,” Eliza said as she settled herself into a chair next to the bed.

“No,” Alex said sharply, “the doctors were quite clear. I will never be able to play sport of any kind again.”

Alex closed her eyes and Eliza knew that she was desperately trying to cry. Her heart broke all over again for her daughter. She had been with her the whole way through this ordeal. From the elation of being called up to the World Cup squad to that awful moment when she received the phone call telling her Alex had been in a car crash.

Her mind went back to the day of Alex’s call up. Alex and Kara had made a surprise visit to Midvale. As soon as she opened the door, she could tell from Alex’s face that she had good news, she could not wipe the smile from her face.

I’m going to the World Cup mom,” Alex said as they hugged. She sounded so excited.

“I never doubted it sweetie, you were the first name on the list.”

“That’s what I told her,” Kara said as she excitedly bounded into the house. “You’re Alex Danvers Superstar Striker! How could you not go?”

“You have been spending too much time with headline writers,” Alex said as she linked arms with Kara and headed to the kitchen. Eliza followed feeling so proud of her girls.

They spent the day together celebrating. That night about an hour after they had left, Eliza received the phone call that would shatter her world.

Alex and Kara had been driving back to National City when the accident happened. Alex had been driving and taken the full impact of the collision. Another car had jumped a light and smashed into the driver’s side of their car. Kara had only suffered minor injuries and had walked away from the crash virtually unscathed.

The doctor would not tell Eliza over the phone how serious it was, just that she should get to the National City hospital as soon as she could. She tried to mentally ready herself for how bad it would be, but she was unprepared to see Alex’s battered and bruised body lying in the hospital hooked up to various machines. She looked so tiny lying there. That was two months ago. Her physical injuries were healing, the worst of which was her leg. Her knee had been shattered and had to be pinned. Two pins were inserted into her kneecap to knit the bone back together. The pins had been removed but it was as if she could not remember how to use her leg muscles.

Eliza knew Alex’s physical injuries would heal; it was her mental health she was worried about. Alex had fallen into a depression and she felt powerless to help her. She had not responding to any of her therapists at the hospital, so she pulled some strings and managed to get her into the rehab centre in Midvale. She had heard exceptionally good reports about the centre. They specialised in sports injuries so Eliza thought it would be better for Alex. She hoped that being back home near her beloved beach and ocean would help her recovery too.

The minutes of silence stretched between them. Alex lying on the bed with her eyes closed and Eliza sitting in the chair next to her looking like she was reading a book. She was not taking any of it in, she had been on the same page for the last five minutes.

“Look mom, you go home. You don’t have to stay all day,” Alex said to break the silence.

“I don’t mind.”

“Nothing is going to happen today. I will be fine. You go. Come back tomorrow.”

Eliza was going to argue, but then realised it was pointless. 

“Okay sweetie, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She kissed Alex on the cheek and Alex gave her a half smile. Then she was gone leaving her alone.

Alex sat up in bed, she was fed up with staring at ceilings. She knew she should probably try and keep her mind active, but she just could not be bothered. She wanted to close her eyes and go back to a time before the accident, when she did not feel dependent on others to do the slightest thing. Is that how her life would be defined now? Pre-accident and post-accident. That thought terrified her. People would treat her differently, they would feel sorry for her, knowing what she used to be and what she had become.

Football was her life. That was all she ever wanted to do, and she knew from the first time she kicked a ball. Her first call up to the U.S team was the best day of her life and her career had gone from strength to strength. Her call up for the World Cup had been inevitable and she was predicted to be the top scorer in the tournament. That was all over now. All her dreams disappeared when a car lost control and smashed into her. Now she had nothing. She could not see a future. She had no idea what she was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie Sawyer entered the meeting room carrying her file which contained all her patient notes, and a hastily grabbed coffee. She was five minutes late, she held up a hand in apology as she sat down.

“It’s okay Maggie, we’ve only just started,” said Renee Montoya, head of the centre and the woman responsible for hiring Maggie. They had met at a conference in National City. Renee had heard nothing but good reports about Maggie’s work. She had friends who worked with her, who gave glowing references about her. She worked hard to recruit her, extolling the virtues of working in a brand-new rehab centre and living in Midvale. That was a year ago and they had since gone on to become good friends. Offering Maggie a job had been one of the best decisions Renee had made. She was one of the best physical therapists at the centre.

“First on the agenda,” said Renee, “we have a new patient, Alex Danvers. She arrived this morning. Maggie will be taking the lead in her rehab.”

Maggie opened her file and flipped to the notes she had on her new patient. Renee had told her yesterday that she would oversee her treatment, so she had already read her notes and worked on a treatment plan.

Winn whistled next to her.

“The great Alex Danvers,” he said.

“What does that mean?” Maggie asked.

“You must have heard of her.”

Maggie shook her head.

“You are kidding me,” said Winn. “Superstar soccer player injured in a car crash. World Cup dreams shattered.” 

“Are you moonlighting as a tabloid headline writer?” Maggie asked smiling at Winn’s antics.

“You’ve seriously never heard of her?” Winn could not believe there was someone who did not know the story of Alex Danvers.

“I’m not really a fan of soccer,” Maggie said by way of explanation.

“Thank you everyone, if we could get back to the case at hand,” Renee said, trying to restore order to the room. “I would like to remind everyone that she may be high profile, but we will treat her the same as every other patient. There may be press outside but you all know the policy of the centre. No comment. Patient confidentiality must always be maintained.”

A murmur of agreement ran around the room. Renee knew everyone was aware of the policy and she trusted that no one would break the confidentiality agreement, but she thought it was useful to remind everyone.

“Maggie, can I have a word?” Renee said once the meeting was over and everyone else had filed out.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“I didn’t get much chance to speak to you yesterday, I just wanted to make sure you were okay with your new patient.”

“You mean Alex Danvers?”

Renee nodded.

“Is there something I should know?” Maggie asked.

“There were a few issues at the hospital,” Renee said trying to be diplomatic.

“Issues?”

“I have a friend at National City hospital, and she tells me she did not respond well to her treatment. She seems to have given up hope of ever regaining movement in her leg. Her problem may be more than physical. You might have your work cut out for you.”

“That’s why you hired me isn’t it,” Maggie said with a smile, confident in her abilities.

“If you need anything let me know.”

“Of course.”

Renee knew Maggie would be okay. She was her best PT and that was why she had given this case to her.

“How are things generally? It feels likes ages since we had a catch up.”

“Emily is back.” Maggie said getting straight to the point.

Renee’s eyebrows shot up. “Emily! Your ex Emily?”

Maggie nodded. “She wants us to try again. I met her by chance when I was in National City a few weeks ago. Then she called me out of the blue and said she was in Midvale.” She left out the detail that she had been offered a job in National City, she was not ready to tell Renee yet.

“Well, that’s a surprise. I thought you two were over.”

“We are. I don’t know, I feel like something is missing and I can’t put my finger on what it is.”

“You think Emily is what’s missing.”

“No, I don’t,” Maggie said honestly.

“We need to go for a drink soon, have a proper chat away from work.”

“We definitely do.”

They smiled at each other and Renee left the meeting room. Maggie was grateful to Renee for asking how she was. The situation with Emily had been playing on her mind for a week since she had received a surprise phone call from her. To say it had come out of the blue was an understatement. Emily had spoken about wanting them to try again, which had taken Maggie by surprise considering how it had ended between them.

When she took the job in Midvale, she had initially asked Emily to go with her, but she had refused and told Maggie she had to choose between her job and their relationship. Maggie chose her job and ended things with Emily. She always thought she had made the right decision, but Emily contacting her suddenly had thrown her for a loop. She had been out with a couple of women during the last year, but they had both been casual and a bit of fun.

Maggie went back to her office determined to let work distract her from the rest of her life. She opened the file on Alex Danvers. She was bemused at the reaction that this woman seemed to instil in people. She had not even met her yet, she wondered what she was really like. She refused to believe she was as problematic as everyone was saying. It sounded like this was going to be a challenge and that was something Maggie loved. She got up from her desk, deciding that before rehab started, she needed to meet her. It was time she introduced herself to her famous patient.

Alex pushed away her food tray. She had barely touched it. She could not face it. Her mood had been slowly worsening all day and she was grateful that she had not had to deal with many people. She was also painfully aware that it was the opening game of the World Cup. She could not watch. She would not watch. She had tried to take her mind off it, but nothing had worked, and she could not help but think about it.

She lay back on her bed and closed her eyes. After a few minutes she heard somebody enter her room. She assumed it was someone to take away the food tray. She opened her eyes to see a woman with long brown hair, smiling at her. Her dimples were showing.

“You should eat that you know. Need to keep your strength up,” Maggie said gesturing to the food tray.

Alex did not respond.

“I’m Maggie Sawyer, your physical therapist. I wanted to introduce myself.”

Alex remained silent.

“We can discuss your treatment plan tomorrow and start on a few exercises, but I just wanted to say hi.”

“Okay,” Alex said.

Maggie paused thinking Alex might say something else, but nothing was forthcoming.

“Well, um, I’ll see you tomorrow at 10:00am.” Maggie smiled again and left the room.

Alex watched her leave thinking how fed up she was with therapists who thought they knew what was best for her.

On the other side of the door Maggie leant back against it. She let out a heavy sigh. This was going to be more challenging than she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie had decided to take some work home. It had been a busy day and she wanted to go over the treatment plan for Alex Danvers. The brief interaction between them had unsettled Maggie, and she had been thinking about it all the way home. She wondered who this person really was. Alex has obviously put several walls around herself and Maggie was determined to chip away at them to discover the real person underneath. She just had to figure out a way to do that.

Once she had got home Maggie had gone for a walk along the beach to clear her head. Her house backed onto the beach and she loved nothing more than walking or jogging along the shoreline. It made her feel so calm, looking out at the ocean. It gave her a chance to think clearly about various things. The beach was a new discovery for her, she certainly never got to experience it when she was a child in Blue Springs, and although she had been to the beach she had never lived so close to it and she loved it.

As she walked, she thought about Alex. She found the reaction to her fascinating. She certainly did stir up strong emotions in people. Winn had been positively giddy at the thought of Alex being in the building. Maggie had smiled at his reaction. After her visit with Alex she had told him that he was going to assist her with Alex’s rehab. He was so happy he almost hugged her. Then she had to remind him that they had to remain professional, but he still left her office talking about how they could watch the World Cup together. Maggie had been somewhat sceptical about that, suspecting that Alex would not want that.

She had specifically asked Renee for Winn’s help because she thought he would be good for Alex. He would challenge her in a different way with his enthusiasm and positivity. One of the biggest obstacles Maggie faced was trying to get Alex to engage in her own rehab. She had to want to do it. Maggie believed in holistic treatment where the whole person is treated rather than just the specific injury, so she had worked out a rehab plan that would hopefully do just that. She hoped Alex would buy into it.

Maggie had read all about the accident that had caused Alex’s injuries. Alex had been lucky to escape with her life. She had read all the medical notes, but she was interested to find out the media’s reaction. When she got home, she switched on her laptop and typed Alex Danvers into Google. She brought up the news about Alex, all of which were articles about the accident. She clicked on one article with the headline, ‘Devastated Danvers Dreams are Dashed!’ Maggie groaned at the sensationalised headline.

She started to read the article which talked about how Alex was one of the most talented footballers in the world and how she was expected to be top scorer in the World Cup. There was a picture of Alex in action playing for the U.S. Maggie looked intently at the image. It was after she had scored a goal and she had the biggest smile on her face. She looked totally different. The first thought that came into Maggie’s mind was how beautiful Alex was. She shook that thought out of her mind. Alex was her patient and she had to remain professional.

She carried on reading the rest of the article which went into details of the accident. It also had various teammates and coaches commenting on what had happened and how devastated they were. When she finished reading, she clicked on the image of Alex, so it filled her whole screen. 

At that moment, her doorbell rang. It was 9.00pm and she wondered who it could be at such a late hour. She got up and looked through the peephole and saw Emily standing on the other side of the door. Maggie let out a breath and for a brief moment she considered pretending to be out and not answering. She was not in the mood for dealing with Emily, but she had probably seen the lights were on, so she opened the door.

“Hi Mags,” Emily said as she breezed past Maggie and made herself at home by sitting on the sofa.

Maggie sighed and closed the door quietly. She turned around hoping this would not take long as she still had a lot of work to do.

“What do you want Emily?” Maggie asked trying not to sound too annoyed.

“Is that any way to greet me?” Emily answered.

“I’m sorry, it’s not a great time, I have a lot of work to do,” Maggie walked towards the table where all her papers were spread out.

“Oh yes, your precious work,” Emily said sarcastically.

Maggie looked up sharply at her comment.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She said, not prepared to let it go.

Emily stood up, ignoring what Maggie had just said. “That doesn’t look like work to me,” Emily said pointing at the image of Alex that was on Maggie’s laptop.

“Actually, that is work,” Maggie said as she snapped the laptop shut.

“Oh, so the rumours are true. Alex Danvers is in Midvale.”

“Rumours?”

“Come on Mags, it’s all over Twitter.”

“I hardly go on Twitter; how would I know that.”

“How could I forget your aversion to social media.” That had been a bone of contention between them during their relationship. Emily loved Twitter and Instagram and used them constantly. Maggie did not. Emily had tried to change Maggie’s mind about them which had led to arguments between them. Maggie did not want to revisit those arguments now, so she did not rise to the bait and decided to ignore Emily’s comment.

“Is she your patient?” Emily pressed.

“You know I can’t talk about that.”

“She is,” Emily said knowingly, “you’ll have to tell me what she is really like. She always seems so aloof and untouchable.”

“I am not discussing this,” Maggie could feel herself getting more and more annoyed and had to work hard to keep herself together.

“Okay, will you talk about us then?”

“There is no us.”

“There could be if you came back to National City. Have you told your boss about the job offer?” 

“No. I don’t even know if I am going to accept the job. I mean it’s a big decision, I have commitments here.”

“You mean your work,” Emily said with bitterness in her voice.

“Yes, my work,” Maggie had noticed the tone of Emily’s voice whenever she spoke about her job as if it were unimportant. “I have patients.”

“You mean patients like Alex Danvers,” there was a note of jealousy in her voice.

“What does that mean?”

“Oh come on Mags, you have eyes and she’s hot.”

Maggie knew that Emily was trying to push her buttons to get her to react. She knew she should not rise to it, but she was irritated by what she was saying.

“She’s my patient, I would never go there. Besides I have met her for all of one minute, so I don’t know why you are talking like that,” Maggie tried to push her anger down because she did not want to have an argument.

“I’m sorry Mags,” Emily said, surprising Maggie with her apology. “I know you would never do that.” Emily reached out and rubbed Maggie’s arm. “I don’t want to argue,” she took her arm away.

“I don’t either,” Maggie said.

“Can we talk?”

“It’s late. We could grab lunch tomorrow.”

“I can’t tomorrow, I’ve been called back to work. I am leaving early in the morning. But I can come back in a few weeks. It’ll give you time to think about things, then we can talk properly.”

“Okay, let me know when you are coming back, and we can arrange something.”

“That’s great,” Emily said as she leaned in and kissed Maggie on the cheek. 

Emily walked towards the door, “I’ll leave you to your work. Bye Mags.” With that she was gone.

Maggie sat down, thinking over what had just happened. She honestly did not know what she wanted. She loved her work, but she had been offered a partnership in a new practice back in National City. Was that what she wanted. She was not sure she could give up her current job so easily or her house. As for Emily, she knew they would never get back together. They had their problems when they lived together that started long before Renee had offered her a job. They had so many arguments, usually about Maggie working too much. If she were being brutally honest with herself, she had not missed Emily as much as she thought she would. The year she had spent in Midvale had been like a breath of fresh air. For the first time in her life she felt like she was breathing freely. The weight she had been carrying on her shoulders for her whole life was slowly lifting. Would she be able to give that up?


	4. Chapter 4

Alex was dressed in shorts and t-shirt. She was waiting on her bed for her first rehab session. She was dressed the same as she would if she were going training. She looked down and saw the scar on her leg. That was her stark reminded that she was not going training. She shut down any thoughts of her former life and tried to focus on what she was about to do. She had not eaten breakfast, yet another food tray that was barely touched had been taken away. She had not slept very well either, which was not unusual for her since the accident. She could not remember the last time she slept through the night. 

She was not looking forward to rehab. She could not explain why, she had an anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to walk again but what would she do when she could. She had no idea and that was part of her anxiety. She was nervous about what the future would bring because she could not think of a future without her career. She loved playing football and the thought of not playing again was something she had not yet processed in her mind.

“Hey champ.” She was pulled out of her thoughts by Winn coming into her room pushing a wheelchair.

“Are you expecting me to get in that?” Alex said, knowing full well that she could not get around any other way.

“Well, yes,” Winn said, hesitating slightly.

“Okay.”

Winn was taken by surprise at how easily Alex had relented, he was expecting more resistance.

“Great game last night wasn’t it? Good win for us.” Winn said as he wheeled Alex along the corridor towards the gym. He was referring to the U.S game in the World Cup. Alex had not watched; she did not even know the result until Winn had just said. Winn carried on talking about the game, but Alex was not listening. She let his words bounce off her. It was not his fault. He sounded genuinely excited about it, as excited as she would have been if circumstances had not conspired against her.

Winn wheeled her into a large gym which had several treatment tables in it. He helped her onto one and walked away to prepare for her session. Alex sat there with her legs stretched out before her. She looked around her to see a handful of other patients all at varying points of their rehab. She was glad there were not many people there, she could not stand the pitying looks, so she kept her head down and did not make eye contact with anyone.

“Hi.” Alex looked up when she heard Maggie’s voice. 

Maggie was standing next to her, smiling, and showing her dimples off. Alex felt something deep inside her. A feeling long forgotten. She did not say anything.

“Let’s take a look at your knee,” Maggie had noticed that Alex was not very responsive and decided that if she got on with treatment rather than try to make small talk she might respond.

“Lift your leg for me,” Maggie said. 

Alex did as she was asked but she could not lift it properly and she could feel herself getting irritated by the fact her body no longer seemed to work properly.

Maggie wrote something in the file she was holding, then sat down on the stool that was next to the treatment table.

“We need to get the swelling in your knee down, then we need to strengthen the muscles around your knee so you can lift it properly and eventually walk unaided. Today we’ll get you some crutches and I will show you how to use them.”

“Is there any point to all of this?” It was the first time Alex had spoken.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I’m not going to get better, am I? So, what is the point of all of this?” Alex gesticulated around her.

“We need to get you walking again. What happens from there is up to you.” Maggie spoke with a calm voice, recognising that Alex was on the verge of losing it.

“Up to me,” Alex scoffed, “if it were up to me, I wouldn’t be here. Nothing is going to happen when I can walk again. I have lost everything.” 

Alex had raised her voice and Maggie noticed that other people in the room were starting to look over. Winn was giving her a quizzical look. She decided to remove her from the situation before it got worse, so she helped her back into the wheelchair and took her back to her room.

Maggie helped her back into bed and sat down next to her. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

“Why did you bring me back here?” Alex asked.

“I didn’t want anyone to see you getting upset.”

Alex, who had calmed down, felt genuinely touched by Maggie’s thoughtfulness.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“Anytime,” Maggie said, sensing for the first time a chink in Alex’s armour. “I’ll leave you alone now, we will start again tomorrow.” Maggie smiled and left Alex alone.

A few hours later Maggie was walking towards Alex’s room carrying a pizza box in her hand.

“You shouldn’t have Maggie,” Winn said pointing towards the pizza.

“I didn’t,” Maggie said as she carried on walking.

“Come on. Sharing is caring,” Winn fell into step beside her.

Maggie stopped, “oh I am sharing but not with you.”

“That wounds me,” he said as he put his hand over his heart.

“You are ridiculous.”

“I am but you love me.”

“Goodnight Winn.”

“Although not enough to give me a slice of your pizza.”

“Goodnight Winn,” Maggie said over her shoulder as she walked away from him.

When she reached Alex’s room the door was open. She stood briefly in the doorway before walking in and closing the door behind her. Alex was sitting up on her bed. The meal the centre had provided had been left uneaten. She looked up when she heard the door closing.

“Hey,” Maggie said brightly, as she walked fully into the room.

“Hello,” Alex said with a hint of surprise in her voice. “I wasn’t expecting to see you again today.”

“I know, but I heard a rumour that you weren’t eating the lovely food that we provide so I thought I would bring you something edible.” Maggie moved the discarded tray of food and put the pizza in its place, then she sat down at the end of the bed. The table was in between them.

“Are you allowed to criticise the food here?” Alex asked.

Maggie moved her head closer to Alex as if she were going to tell her a secret. “I won’t tell if you don’t,” she half whispered.

Alex could not keep the smile from her face. Maggie smiled back thinking that it was the first time she had had seen her smile and how much different her face looked when she did.

“How did you know I liked pizza?” Alex asked to try to get her mind to stop thinking how sexy Maggie’s voice sounded.

“Everyone likes pizza,” Maggie said as she grabbed a piece and started eating.

That sat in comfortable silence as they ate. Alex had missed eating junk food.

“You’re working late,” Alex said in-between mouthfuls.

“Oh, this isn’t work,” Maggie replied. “I figured you could use a meal.”

“So, no one is waiting for you at home?” Alex immediately regretted the words that came out of her mouth, but Maggie took it in her stride.

“Only Netflix and a half full bottle of whiskey.”

“I didn’t mean to pry, forget I said anything,” Alex felt flustered suddenly.

“It’s okay Danvers.”

“I’m sorry about earlier, I should not have reacted the way I did,” Alex said. She had been thinking about how she had acted all day. She felt guilty about how she had treated Maggie which surprised her because they had only just met. Yet Maggie was different. She was treating her like a human being rather than something from a medical textbook. The small gestures like bringing her pizza was making her feel things she had not felt in a long time.

There was another silence as Maggie patiently waited for Alex to continue.

“Everyone wants me to put on a brave face. I could have died so I should be grateful I am here, but when the doctor told me I could never play football again it was like my world came crashing down on me. That is all I have known, and I don’t know what to do with myself now.” Alex had not admitted this to anyone, and she was surprised she was saying it to Maggie, but she felt safe with her, there was something about her that made her instantly trust her.

“Your life has changed Alex. And it is difficult, you won’t be able to play football, but you will be able to have a long, happy life. You have lots of things in your favour.”

“Do I?” She said quietly.

“Yes. You have your family’s support.” Alex made a face at this.

“You don’t have their support?” Asked Maggie gently.

“They have been great. My mom persuaded me to come here, said it would be better for me.” Maggie tilted her head, encouraging Alex to continue. “I’m glad I’m home. Kara, that’s my sister, she cannot do enough for me, but I think she does that because she feels guilty for walking away from the accident with barely a scratch.”

“Or maybe she’s being a nice, supportive sister.”

“Maybe,” Alex concedes. Maybe she was overthinking. She and Kara were always close, it would make sense for her to be there for her when she needed her.

“Look no one knows what is going to happen in the future. All you can do is everything you can to walk again. Work hard and we will give you all the support you need. Control the controllables.”

Alex smiled, “that’s what my coach always used to say.”

“He sounds like a very intelligent man.” Maggie laughed and Alex felt her heart skip a beat. She wanted to hear Maggie laugh again.

“What is the first thing you want to do when you can walk?”

Alex thought about it for a moment before she said, “I want to walk barefoot along the beach with the ocean lapping at my feet, then I want to surf. I used to surf all the time.” She had missed the beach so much having lived away from it for so long. It was the place she loved the most.

“I love the beach too. I have recently discovered the joys of it. Coming from Nebraska I wasn’t exposed to it at all growing up. My place is right next to it and I love my morning runs along the shore. I don’t know how to surf though.”

“I could teach you,” Alex said without thinking. “I mean only if you want to learn.”

“I would love that,” Maggie said, suddenly seeing an opportunity. “Let’s make a deal. You work hard follow the treatment plan and we will get you walking unaided. Then you can give me a surfing lesson.”

Alex pretended to think about it then said, “okay. Deal.” Alex put out her hand and Maggie shook it. Alex felt as if Maggie held on for a beat longer than normal, but she could have imagined it.

“Deal Danvers and tomorrow crutches.” Maggie pointed her finger towards Alex as she said it. Maggie picked up the empty pizza box and walked out of the room with a smile on her face. She was happy because she felt like she had made an important breakthrough with Alex.

Back in her room Alex was also smiling. For the first time in months she felt lighter and happier. She could also still feel Maggie’s hand in hers.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days of rehab went well for Alex. Maggie had shown her how to use crutches and she now no longer needed to use a wheelchair to get around. She was getting faster and faster going up and down the corridors and around the gardens.

She was getting used to the other people in the centre, even Winn. Although she would not watch the World Cup with him, despite his many hints. She was not ready for that. She had not seen any of it and she did not plan on watching any of it. It was too painful. She was keeping away from any news concerning it. Everyone around her knew not to mention it in front of her. Her mom and Kara were walking on eggshells whenever they visited, desperate to make sure they did not mention anything related to the World Cup. She appreciated them being there particularly her mom, who had been so supportive, but she was anxious for people to act normally around her. She was fed up with people constantly watching their words around her.

Then there was Maggie. Who challenged her in a way no one else ever had. She always felt flustered whenever she was around her. As if she suddenly lost all her senses and was unable to function normally. But most importantly she treated her like a human being with feelings rather than a faceless, nameless patient lying in a bed. Which is how she thought the hospital had treated her. They did not talk to her, they talked at her and made her feel worse about her situation. Maggie made her feel so much better about herself and for the first time in a long time, optimistic about the future. It also helped that she had the most amazing smile that made Alex’s heart flip.

Alex looked up as she heard Winn coming into her room pushing a wheelchair.

“What is that?” Alex said pointing at the chair he was currently putting the brakes on.

“It’s a wheelchair.”

“But I don’t need a wheelchair anymore, I can use my crutches just fine.”

“I have orders from the boss that I am to collect you in this,” he tilted the chair up to emphasize his point.

Alex looked at him as if he had gone mad.

“Maggie said that it would be safer if you didn’t use your crutches near the hydrotherapy pool because you may slip,” Winn hoped using Maggie’s name would soften Alex as he was a little intimidated by her.

“Okay fine,” Alex said as she sat down in the chair, much to Winn’s pleasure. He had thought she would refuse to go and was pleasantly surprised that she had not shown any resistance.

Winn wheeled Alex into the hydrotherapy room. Alex was not sure this was going to work. She had agreed to it because Maggie had been so enthusiastic about it. She convinced her that this would help her. She may also have been convinced by the way Maggie looked at her like she was the only person in the room. When she brought out the dimples Alex did not need to be asked twice and agreed to give it a go.

As soon as she saw Maggie, Alex’s brain started to short circuit because she was wearing a shorty wetsuit. Alex had to look away and regain her composure.

Do you need a hand Sawyer?” Asked Winn.

“No thanks Winn, I’ll be fine.”

Winn turned towards Alex and said, “you’ve got this champ.” He held up his hand for a high five, but Alex did not move and glared at him. Winn slowly pulled his hand down once he realised Alex was not going to reciprocate.

“Okaaay. I’ll leave you both to it,” he said as he smiled at Maggie and left. 

Maggie stood for a second looking at Alex with a smile tugging at her lips.

“I think he’s scared of me,” said Alex.

“He’s more scared of me,” Maggie walked closer to Alex. “Now I want you to hold on to me, we are going to take a couple of steps towards that seat.”

Alex put her arm around Maggie, and they walked to the seat which would lower her into the water.

“He’s a big fan you know,” Maggie said as she secured Alex onto the hoist.

“I don’t know what of,” Alex replied.

Maggie let that comment drop as she stepped back and picked up the controls of the hoist that would lower Alex into the pool. As Alex slowly descended into the water Maggie told her again all about the benefits of hydrotherapy.

“The temperature of the water is warmer than the typical swimming pool. The water will help relieve the stress on your joints and it will help reduce the swelling on your knee.  
“This is lovely,” Alex said as she felt how warm the water was.

“I’ll have to put this in my diary,” said Maggie as she got into the water with Alex. “Alex Danvers being positive about something.”

If anyone else had said that Alex would have been livid, but Maggie had said it with a huge smile on her face that made Alex’s heart melt.

“Yeah well don’t tell anyone, I don’t want my reputation to be ruined.” Alex smiled back at Maggie.

“You’re such a softie Danvers,” Maggie said as she moved closer to Alex.

Alex could not answer her back because Maggie had taken hold of her leg and gently stretched it out for her. Maggie then had Alex perform simple leg stretches in the water and Alex had to admit that it did feel easier. Maybe Maggie had been right about this.

“It’s ironic,” said Alex after a few minutes.

“What is?”

“I did everything I could to leave Midvale. I couldn’t wait to get out and yet here I find myself back here. Only this time I have no prospects, no dream to get me out.”

Maggie stopped what she was doing and gave Alex a strange look. This caused Alex to stop exercises.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked. “Am I moving my leg the wrong way?”

“Why do you say things like that?” Maggie asked.

“What do you mean?” Alex replied feeling defensive.

“You should stop talking so negatively.”

“It’s not negative, it’s true. I have no prospects. Washed up at thirty. I dedicated my life to my career and now that’s gone.”

“That doesn’t mean you have no prospects. There are lots of things you can do. Stop talking like you have no life.”

“You don’t know me Maggie. You are here to treat my leg, not tell me about my life. You are not my psychiatrist.” Alex was angry. She was annoyed she had let her guard down and confided in Maggie about how she was feeling only for her to throw it back in her face. 

Maggie was internally kicking herself. She should never have pushed her. Why did she do that? She had made so much progress with her and now she may have gone back to square one with her.  
“I need to go back to my room,” Alex said coldly.

“Come on Danvers, there’s no reason to finish now,” implored Maggie.

“There is every reason. Take me back please.” Her jaw was set, and she had a determination in her eyes.

“Okay,” Maggie was disappointed that the session was ending early. She got out of the pool and then got Alex out. She passed her a towel so that they could dry off.

“Alex, I’m sorry if……”

“I don’t want to hear it,” Alex cut her off Maggie’s apology mid-sentence. “Just take me back.”

Maggie could see Alex had closed herself off and she realised that nothing she could say would get through to her. The only option was to take her back.

Alex had a restless night. She barely got any sleep. She felt guilty for the way she had spoken to Maggie and she was not sure how she could fix things between them.

She had come up with a plan in the early hours of the morning, which was why she found herself outside of Maggie’s office the next morning. The door was open, and she could see Maggie looking at her computer. She lifted her hand to knock on the open door when Maggie looked up and saw her. She was up, out of her chair and across the room in a second.

“Alex, what are you doing here?” She said as she ushered her into her office and sat her down in a chair next to her desk. She pulled another chair towards her, so they were sitting next to each other.   
“I wanted to apologise for how I acted yesterday,” Alex said.

“You don’t need to do that. I should not have said what I said. I pushed you and I’m sorry.” Maggie had also had a sleepless night thinking about what she had said. She had gone over and over it in her head.

“No, I do. I behaved badly.” Alex could feel the sting of tears in her eyes. She struggled to contain her emotions. Maggie had done so much for her, she hated feeling like she had disappointed her.  
“Alex,” Maggie said as she tilted her head and looked into Alex’s eyes. 

Alex could get lost in her eyes as she felt time stand still. Maggie reached out and rested her hand on top of Alex’s hand.

“We both said things we shouldn’t have. Let’s forget about it and move on.”

Alex could only nod as they continued looking at each other.

“Maggie have you got a minute.” They both looked up as Renee walked into the room and Maggie pulled her hand away from Alex so quickly it was as if she was holding something boiling hot. “Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“You’re not,” Maggie suddenly got up and moved away from Alex, putting as much distance as she could between them. “We were just, uh, talking about rehab,” to Maggie’s ears she sounded ridiculous.  
“I should go.” Alex left the room without looking at Maggie or Renee.

“Is everything okay?” Renee asked once Alex had left.

“Everything is fine.”

“I’m glad to see you have been able to get through to Alex,” Renee said. “She seems to be really responding to you.”

“I would do the same with every patient. What was it you wanted to see me about?” Maggie said trying to change the subject. Although Renee did not say anything about what she had undoubtedly witnessed between her and Alex, Maggie still felt like she had been caught by the Principle.

“I wondered if you wanted to go for a drink after work?” Renee asked.

“I’d love to, but I said I would meet Emily.”

“She’s back then,” Renee said with concern in her voice for her friend.

“She came in this morning.”

“Is everything okay?”

Maggie paused before answering. She wanted to tell her about the job offer that she was close to accepting. “Everything is fine,” she said unconvincingly.

Renee got the feeling Maggie was not telling her everything, but she did not press the issue. Renee made to leave but Maggie said, “I have been offered a job.”

“Really,” Renee said as she turned around to face Maggie. “Well I can’t say I am surprised. Where is it?” She asked

“National City,” Maggie replied.

“Have you made a decision yet?”

“Not yet.”

Renee was glad to hear that she still had time to talk Maggie into staying. She could not contemplate the thought of her leaving.

“I do not want you to go. Are you sure this is what you want?” Renee asked “Because I have to be honest with you Maggie you don’t look very happy. I know that I am biased because I don’t want to lose you.”

“I just don’t know if I want to go back to National City.”

“Are you thinking about going back because of Emily?”

“Absolutely not.” Maggie said, emphatically. “I told you before there was something missing from my life, maybe this is an opportunity that I need to take.”

“There is no guarantee that it will be the thing that is missing from your life though Maggie. Plus, I am going to do everything in my power to keep you here,” Renee smiled at Maggie.  
“Let’s take a rain check on that drink.”


	6. Chapter 6

Alex sat down on the bench in the gardens of the centre. It had been a few days since the hydrotherapy incident, which is how she had come to think of it. She looked up to the sky and closed her eyes, letting the sun warm her face. Her thoughts inevitable turned to Maggie. 

“There you are,” a familiar voice startled her.

“Maggie,” she breathed out. “We didn’t have a session planned, did we?” She asked, worried she might have missed an appointment.

“Danvers, it’s fine,” Maggie said as she sat down next to her.

Alex felt Maggie’s warmth next to her. She was sitting close to her, so close that her arm was pressed against hers. They sat in silence with just a bird singing above their heads. Alex started to panic, thinking about something to say but she could not think of anything. Maggie stayed silent for what felt like ages to Alex but was only a couple of minutes.

Alex kept looking at her out of the corner of her eye. She had her eyes closed and it gave Alex an opportunity to steal a look at her. She was so beautiful. Maggie opened her eyes and Alex looked away quickly. Alex was sure Maggie had noticed her staring but never let on.

“It’s such a lovely day,” Maggie said.

‘You’re lovely,’ Alex thought to herself, then berated herself for thinking it. What was wrong with her? Maggie always seemed to have this effect on her.

“It is,” she managed to say. She did not want to say anything that would make Maggie move. She liked being so close to her.

“I would really miss this place if I left,” Maggie said without thinking.

Alex sat up straight.

“Are you leaving?” She asked, her heart racing suddenly.

Maggie hesitated, deciding whether to confide in Alex. “I have been offered a job back in National City.

“Oh really,” Alex said, trying to sound neutral and calm her rising emotions. “I thought you liked it here.”

“I do.”

“So why are you leaving?”

“I don’t know if I am, nothing has been decided. I’m thinking things over, assessing my options.”

“I take it no one here knows.”

“No. Not yet.”

Alex was touched that Maggie felt she could confide in her.

“If it makes any difference, I will miss you,” Alex said.

“Are you going soft on me Danvers?” Maggie said with a cocky grin on her face.

“No,” she replied, even though she was.

Maggie stood up, making Alex miss her warmth next to her.

“Come on, we need to walk.”

Alex grabbed her crutches and stood up.

“Actually, I don’t need to walk, you do.” Maggie sat back down and let out a laugh.

“Ha ha! Come on Sawyer, keep me company.” Alex started walking safe in the knowledge Maggie would join her and sure enough thirty seconds later Maggie fell into step beside her. Alex smiled.

“You can stop smiling Danvers, I’m only here to make sure you don’t fall over.”

“Yes, of course you are.”

They did a circuit of the gardens, chatting along the way about anything and everything. Alex loved it. Spending time with Maggie felt so easy and natural. They ended up sitting back on the bench.

“When do you think I can get rid of these? Alex asked, lifting her crutches.

“I think in about three weeks.”

“Three weeks!” Alex exclaimed.

“Yes. Three weeks.” Maggie reiterated. “You still can’t lift your leg properly. You need to keep doing your exercises to build up your leg muscles.”

“My walking has improved though,” Alex said trying to justify herself.

“When you can lift that leg the way you should be lifting it then I can give you a walking stick.”

Alex made a face.

“It’s necessary Danvers, it will give you that extra support you need, while you build up the strength in your leg. It won’t be forever.”

They fell into a silence again.

“I think a week,” Alex said.

“A week?” Maggie questioned.

“A week until I get rid of my crutches,” she confidently said. “In fact, do you care to make this interesting?”

“In what way?”

“I think I will get rid of these in a week, you think three. Whoever wins buys the other a beer.”

“A bet. You want to have a bet on when you can walk again,” Maggie chuckled. “That’s a first for me.”

“Do we have a deal,” Alex said as she held her hand out.

Maggie eyed her suspiciously then shook her hand. “Danvers, you know I’m going to win.”

“We’ll see.”

Maggie had reluctantly left Alex in the gardens. She could have spent all day with her, but she had other patients to see. Spending time with Alex had left her feeling so happy and she walked back to her office with a spring in her step. That spring disappeared when she opened her office door and found Emily sitting at her desk.

“Hey Mags,” she said as she looked up.

“Maggie felt a ball of irritation rise up through her body.

“You shouldn’t be sitting there,” she said.

“I brought you lunch,” Emily said, ignoring her and continuing to sit in Maggie’s chair.

“I have patients,” Maggie could not keep the irritation from her tone.

“I’m sure your patients won’t mind you having lunch,” Emily said as she finally got up.

“I thought I made my feelings clear last night.” They had met up for a drink and Maggie had told her that she did not want to get back together. Emily had taken it well as if she had been expecting it. Maggie did not really understand why she had tried to rekindle their relationship. They both knew it would not work. Maggie knew that Emily had recently broken up with her girlfriend and she suspected that she was trying to get back with her because it was familiar. She did not want to be used and so she told Emily that she did not want to see her anymore.

“I’m leaving today, I just thought it would be nice to end things on good terms.”

Maggie was surprised at Emily’s words. “I’d like that.” She said softening.

“Good, we can eat in the gardens outside, they look so nice,” Emily suggested.

“No,” Maggie said a little too forcefully. “I mean let’s go outside of work. There is a park down the street.”

Emily picked up their lunch and they walked out together.

At the same time Alex was making her way back to her room. She had decided to walk around the front and go through the main entrance. As she turned the corner she stopped in her tracks as she saw Maggie leaving with a woman she had never seen before. She did not look like a patient. She was laughing at something Maggie had said and she kept putting her hand on Maggie’s arm. She felt an irrational jealousy shoot through her. She watched them walk away from the centre and was glad that Maggie had not seen her. If she had gone inside a minute earlier, she would have bumped into them.

She stood looking after them until they had disappeared from view. She only moved when her leg started hurting. She went back to her room feeling like she was in a daze. Had she imagined the way Maggie had looked at her. She must have, she reasoned. All those glances that she thought Alex could not see. Every time she touched her arm or hand and lingered there. Had that been a figment of her imagination. She lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling, going through every interaction between them. Had she misread the signs? She must have because Maggie had a girlfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

One Month Later

Alex was waiting for Maggie outside the bar. Kara had just dropped her off and left strict instructions with her to call when she needed picking up. Alex felt a bit helpless that she needed her younger sister to ferry her around, but she had to get over those feelings because she did need her, and she was grateful to her. She was getting more mobile all the time, but she still needed a stick to help her walk as she still could not drive.

Alex heard the sound of a motorbike enter the parking lot. She watched as it came to a stop not far from her. She quickly realised that the rider was Maggie. She stood transfixed as Maggie got off, removed her helmet, and shook her hair. She looked like she was in a shampoo advert. 

Maggie secured her helmet and then turned and saw Alex. She immediately smiled with her dimples popping and Alex smiled back. She could watch Maggie’s smile all day.

“Hey Danvers, come to pay up?”

“I believe you lost the bet Sawyer,” Alex said looking down at her stick.

“If I had known from the beginning that you responded so well to gambling, I would have written it in to the treatment plan.” They both smiled again.

“I just needed the right motivation.”

“Your motivation is whiskey?”

“When you buy it, yes.”

Maggie opened the door of the bar and held it open for Alex. They found a table at the back of the bar; it was out of the way and gave them a chance to talk without interruption.

Maggie bought them both a whiskey.

“So, Danvers, what’s it like being back at home?”

Alex had been discharged three weeks ago and had been going back to the centre for her sessions.

“It’s been fine, better than I expected. My mom has been great, giving me a lot of space which I really appreciate. Our relationship hasn’t always been good, especially when my dad died, but we are working on it.”

“I’m glad,” Maggie said softly. “It’s nice you have a relationship with your mom. I don’t see my parents; they didn’t agree with my life choices.”

“Oh,” said Alex, intrigued.

“They threw me out of the house when they found out I was gay. I was fourteen.”

“Oh my god. Maggie that’s awful.”

“Yeah, it is what it is. Let’s talk about something else. Another drink?” She held up her empty glass. 

Alex nodded and Maggie got up and walked to the bar. Alex watched her go. She could not take her eyes off her as she stood at the bar making easy conversation with the bartender. Maggie’s revelation about her parents had shocked her but thinking about the person she had become after such a terrible experience only increased Alex’s feelings for her.

Maggie turned to walk back to their table and Alex quickly looked away. Maggie put their drinks on the table and sat down.

“She seems very friendly,” Alex said as she nodded towards the bartender.

Maggie looked towards where she was nodding. “She was,” she said simply.

“Is your girlfriend okay about meeting me tonight?” Alex had been dying to say something about the mystery woman ever since she had seen them together.

“Girlfriend?” Maggie looked puzzled. “I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Oh, but I thought, I mean that woman I saw you with the other day, I just assumed,” Alex rambled.

“What woman?”

“It was the day we made this bet. I was walking back into the centre when I saw you both.”

Maggie realised she was talking about Emily. “That was my ex,” she explained, “we’re no longer together.”

“Oh,” she wanted to ask more but she got the feeling Maggie did not want to talk about it.

“I’ve made some decisions,” Alex said, changing the subject. “I’ve decided to stay in Midvale. I loved living in National City, but I have missed this place so much. I have also been thinking about what I want to do.”

Maggie tilted her head, she was focused solely on what Alex was saying and Alex felt like they were the only two people in the room, even though the bar had been getting busier throughout the night and was now quite noisy.

“I’ve decided I want to teach. I always enjoyed it when we got to coach kids and I figured I would be quite good at it.” Alex had not told anyone else about her plans, not even her mom or Kara.

“Alex that is amazing,” Maggie said as she reached across the table to hold Alex’s hand.

Alex looked down at their joined hands, she was unable to process what she was looking at. She did not know what to make of it. Was Maggie just being friendly and supportive or was it something else.

“I don’t know if I will be any good but I want to try and the good thing is I can stay here while I train,” Alex said, enjoying the feeling of Maggie’s hand in hers. Maggie rubbed her thumb across the back of her hand causing her to shiver.

“Are you kidding? You are going to be great. I’m so happy for you.” Maggie gave Alex’s hand a squeeze and she pulled her hand back. Alex felt disappointment course through her.

“What about you?” Alex asked.

“Me?”

“Are you still thinking about leaving?”

“I’ll be honest, I’m not sure. It’s a great opportunity, a partnership in a new practice, but….” Maggie trailed off.

“But….” Alex encouraged her to continue.

“I love it here,” Maggie said staring directly into Alex’s eyes. “I mean it’s a completely different way of life to what I’ve been used to, and I think it really suits me.”

“The beach life,” Alex said.

“Exactly. I have two weeks to think about it.”

Alex wanted to tell her not to go, but she kept quiet.

“Do you know they have a pool table here,” Maggie said with a mischievous glint in her eye, successfully changing the topic of conversation because she did not want to talk about leaving.

“I do, I saw it when we came in.”

“Do you play?”

“A little,” Alex was good at pool and very few people beat her.

“We should play sometime,” Maggie said.

“We should. Care to make it interesting?”

Maggie rolled her eyes, “do you bet about everything Danvers?” Maggie said as she laughed.

“What can I say, I’m naturally competitive.”

“How are you getting home?” Maggie asked as they walked out of the bar and into the parking lot. There was a bit of a chill in the air.

“My sister is picking me up, I’ve just texted her.”

“I’ll stay with you until she gets here,” Maggie offered.

“You don’t have to,” Alex said, even though she did not mean it. She wanted to spend more time with Maggie and did not want the night to end just yet. These feelings were reinforced when Maggie tilted her head to look at Alex.

Maybe it was the whiskey that gave Alex extra courage, maybe it was the way the light in the parking lot was lighting Maggie’s features, maybe it was the way Maggie was looking deep into her eyes, but before Alex could stop and think she stepped close to Maggie and cupped her face with her free hand and kissed her. Maggie kissed her back, but then she pulled away slightly. Maggie had her hands on Alex’s hips.

“Wow,” Maggie breathed.

“I’ve been wanting to do that,” Alex said. One kiss with Maggie had made her feel amazing. It was everything she thought it would be. But then she felt Maggie pull away completely so there was a space between them, and panic gripped her.

“What’s wrong?” She asked. “Was that not okay?”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Maggie said softly.

“But something’s wrong.”

“Well it’s just you are my patient, and I shouldn’t get involved with a patient.”

“I’m not really your patient anymore, though am I?” Alex could not understand the sudden turn of events. Maggie had responded to her kiss; she had kissed her back. Why was she reacting like this?

“You are still under my care and it wouldn’t be right for me to take advantage of you.”

“Take advantage of me. I’m a grown adult Maggie, who can make my own decisions.”

“There are many examples of patients who form attachments to their therapists,” Maggie inwardly winced at what she had said. She sounded like a medical textbook.

“Is that what you think this is?” Alex said incredulously. “You think I’m some pathetic idiot that is attracted to anyone who shows me a bit of concern,” Alex’s anger was rising.

“Alex that’s not….”

“Spare me,” she cut Maggie off and started walking away from her.

“Wait Alex,” Maggie said as she made to go after her, but Alex turned around and she stopped.

“Don’t. I don’t want to hear anything else. You have made your feelings clear and that’s all I need to know.” She turned around and walked to the opposite side of the parking lot. Luckily, Kara turned up as soon as she got there, and she got into the car leaving Maggie behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

Maggie watched Alex walk away from her and get into a car which she assumed was her sister’s. She felt terrible. She had really enjoyed the night, really enjoyed spending time with Alex and getting to know her properly away from the centre and her rehab. Then she had to go and spoil the evening. What was wrong with her? She liked Alex. Really liked her. Why did she have to sabotage her own happiness? She got on to her bike and drove away, not sure where she was going to end up?

Renee felt very tired after a busy day and was thinking about heading to bed when her doorbell rang. It was 11pm and she wondered who could be visiting so late. The person on the other side of the door was incredibly determined and pressed the doorbell again. Renee turned off the film she had been watching and got up to answer. She was surprised to see Maggie standing there, she looked upset.

“I’m sorry it’s so late, I needed to talk to someone,” Maggie looked very apologetic. She had thought about going home and getting very drunk but that would have got her nowhere. She had to talk to someone. She really wanted to talk to Alex but that was not an option. The only other person she could think of was Renee.

“No need to apologise. Come in,” Renee said.

Maggie walked in and Renee followed her into her apartment. Maggie went to the window and looked out at the view. Renee went into the kitchen and got two glasses and a bottle of whiskey.  
“You look like you need a drink,” she said as she put the glasses and bottle on the table. Maggie turned and half smiled.

“I probably shouldn’t. I’ve had a lot to drink already tonight, I won’t be able to drive home,” Maggie said as she sat down opposite Renee.

“Call a cab,” Renee said, already pouring the drinks. She pushed one towards Maggie who took it gratefully. They clinked glasses before drinking. Maggie resisted the urge to down it in one.

“Have you had a good night?” Renee asked, even though she could tell by the look of her that she probably had not.

“I would not exactly describe it as that,” Maggie said as she put her head in her hands. “Urgh! I messed up.”

“What happened?” 

Maggie looked up. “I had a drink with Alex.”

Renee raised an eyebrow, “Alex Danvers?”

“Yes,” Maggie replied.

“You didn’t enjoy yourself?”

“I had a great time,” Maggie said simply.

“So, Alex didn’t enjoy herself?” Renee asked not quite understanding what was wrong.

“She had a good night too. Well until the end.”

“Oh?”

“We kissed.”

“Oh!” Renee nodded knowingly, “And it wasn’t good?”

“It was amazing.”

“What’s the problem then?”

“I told her that I couldn’t get involved with her because she was my patient.”

“Right.”

“I sounded like some idiotic therapeutic robot parroting a textbook. You should have seen her face Renee. She was really mad.”

“Renee nodded sympathetically,” then what happened?”

“She left. She was really angry.” Maggie closed her eyes as she remembered how Alex had reacted.

“I can see how it ended badly,” Renee said as she poured them both another drink.

Maggie put her head in her hands again.

“You know if you did want to pursue a relationship with her, we can reassign you and give Alex a new P.T. She doesn’t have that long left with her rehab.”

Maggie looked up and took another drink, Suddenly the penny dropped for Renee.

“That was just an excuse wasn’t it? You’re not really bothered about her being your patient, are you?” There was no judgement in her voice.

Maggie did not answer and instead finished her drink.

“What’s really going on Maggie?”

Maggie stood up and started pacing and wringing her hands nervously.

“What if she is one of those people that form attachments to their caregivers?”

“Do you think that is what is going on in this situation?

“I’m not sure. I mean the way she reacted when I suggested it makes me think she is being genuine. But I have this voice in the back of my head telling me not to get too close.”

“Is that also the reason you are thinking about leaving?” Maggie had told her about the job offer a week ago. Renee was disappointed, Maggie had become a good friend and was her best P.T.

“I don’t want to get hurt,” Maggie said sadly.

“I know you don’t. How do you feel about Alex? Forget about the fact that she is your patient.” Renee asked gently.

Maggie walked towards the window. She stared out at the street for a minute, looking at the empty road lit up by the moonlight. She turned to look at Renee. “I like her so much. I’ve never met anyone like her, and I can’t stop thinking about her.”

Renee stood up and walked towards Maggie. “There are no guarantees about anything Maggie. The only thing you can do is give it a go and see what happens.”

“The trouble is, she doesn’t want to know me now.”

Alex had not spoken the entire way home. Kara had sensed something was wrong by the look on her face and she knew enough about her sister to not say anything while she was driving.   
When they got home, Alex walked straight into the kitchen and Kara followed. Eliza was in bed which Alex was glad about, she did not want to face an inquisition from her mom when she was feeling like this.

She started making some tea, but Kara could see she was struggling and took over from her, she insisted she sat down while she finished making it. Alex was grateful to Kara. She had not pushed her to give her the details of the night and had allowed her some space.

Kara put the two cups on the table and sat opposite Alex.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Alex said.

“I know you don’t, but I’m here if you want to.”

Alex took a sip of her drink and Kara thought that was the end of it.

“She didn’t want me,” Alex said in a quiet voice.

“Who?” Kara asked.

“Maggie,” Alex looked off to one side.

“Oh Alex,” Kara said, wanting to get up and hug her sister, but knowing she would not appreciate it.

“She said I was her patient, and she doesn’t get involved with patients. She acted like I was some obsessed groupie.”

“I’m sure she didn’t mean it that way.”

Alex looked back at Kara, anger flashing in her eyes. “You were not there Kara. Stop trying to see the good in everyone.”

Kara felt the sting in Alex’s words but knew her anger was not directed at her.

“I’m sorry Alex,” she said causing Alex’s face to soften slightly. “I’m supposed to be going back to National City tomorrow, but I could always take a week off and go away somewhere,” Kara offered. She could not stand to see Alex like this. She was clearly hurting, and the only thing Kara could think of to help her was to take her away to take her mind off what had happened.

“You don’t need to do that. I’ll be okay.”

Kara was not convinced. Alex acted tough to the outside world, but she knew her, and she was concerned about her.

Alex got up, “I’m going to bed,” she said. As she passed Kara she bent down and kissed her cheek. “I’ll be okay,” she said as she walked out of the kitchen.

As she made her way upstairs, she was not entirely convinced that she would be.


	9. Chapter 9

Alex was sitting on the sand looking at her beloved ocean. She was hugging her knees to her chest. Something she would not have been able to do a few months ago when she could barely move her leg. She had regained full mobility and no longer needed any assistance to get around. On her last day of rehab, she threw her stick away, she was happy that she no longer needed it. Her last few sessions of rehab were bittersweet, she did not see Maggie, another physical therapist oversaw her final sessions. She was glad that she did not have to face her after what had happened between them but, at the same time she was sad. She figured the reason that she did not see her around the centre was because she had taken the job in National City. 

The sun was setting turning the sky a magical colour. There were very few people about, the odd one or two scattered about the beach but no one was near her which is how she liked it. She could be left alone with her thoughts. Her mom had offered to keep her company but, she had refused. She wanted to be on her own.

She needed to think. Think about the decisions she had made about her future. Think about surfing again. Think about Maggie. She felt her heart start beating faster just thinking about her. How she wished things between them had ended differently. How could one person affect her so much? She had never felt like this about anyone before. She had relationships in the past but never anything serious, at one point she even thought relationships were not for her. Then along came Maggie with her smile and her dimples and her never failing belief that Alex would not only get better but also soar to heights previously unseen.

Maggie showed her she could do anything. She showed her that she was capable of doing anything she put her mind to. It had taken her a while to believe it, thinking her life was over because she could not play football anymore. She still desperately missed playing but she had come to an understanding that that part of her life had come to an end and she was on the threshold of a new future. Maggie had shown her that she could have a future and a great life. The trouble was she wanted that great life with Maggie. She smiled thinking how difficult she had been at the beginning of her treatment. They had been on quite the journey together.

All her thoughts of Maggie were tinged with sadness because of how things had ended between them. Alex wished she could go back in time and act differently; she knew she had overreacted. She wished she could say how sorry she was and how she wished she had not pushed her away. She thought about the kiss they had shared after their drinks at the bar. One kiss with Maggie felt so different to every other kiss she had ever had. It was amazing. But then she was gone. She thought she would have a chance to make things right with her, but she did not. She had given up hope of ever seeing her again.

Kara had told her not to give up, told her to go and see her. She considered it, thought about going back to the centre and asking them where she was. But in the end, she did not. Maybe it was better this way. She could not stand the thought of Maggie rejecting her.

She shook her head trying to stop her brain conjuring up thoughts and images of Maggie. “Think about surfing,” she said out loud. She sat focusing on the waves gently lapping the shore, trying to clear her mind.

“I thought I’d find you here.”

A familiar voice startled her. She turned and saw Maggie standing there smiling at her. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt like she could not form any coherent sentences.

“Do you mind if I sit down?” Asked Maggie as she gestured to the spot next to Alex who nodded.

Maggie sat down and left a small space in between them. They sat in silence looking out at the ocean.

“How’s your leg?” Asked Maggie breaking the silence.

“It’s fine,” Alex replied, almost combusting at all the things she wanted to say to Maggie.

“That’s good,” Maggie said.

Alex could not stand it any longer and stood up. She walked closer to the water so that if a bigger wave came in her feet would get wet.

Maggie stood up and walked towards her. “Alex?” She said standing behind her.

“I thought you had gone, taken that job and gone back to National City.” She said as she turned around to face her.

“I turned it down. I’m staying here,” Maggie said.

Alex was trying to process what Maggie had just said to her.

“I should go,” Maggie said.

“Stay,” Alex whispered.

There stared at each other, Alex getting lost in Maggie’s brown eyes. Maggie did not move.

“Why did you come here?” Alex asked.

“I wanted to see how you are.”

“Is that all?”

Maggie did not answer, she could not find the right words for what she wanted to say to Alex. Instead she took a step closer to her, gently cupped her cheeks in her hands and pressed their foreheads together.

They stood like that for a long time, no words being spoken but both knowing what this meant. Alex was the first to pull away slightly. She stayed connected to Maggie by keeping her hands on her hips.  
“I’m sorry for the way I acted at the bar,” she said, needing to tell her how bad she had been feeling about it. 

“Alex,” Maggie said softly, “I should be apologising to you. I should never have said what I said. Especially when I did not mean it. I knew you were different from the very beginning, knew I had feelings for you that I had never had for anyone.”

Alex could scarcely believe what she was hearing. Maggie had feelings for her. She closed the distance between them and kissed Maggie. Maggie kissed her back, but this time did not pull away. 

Some time later they were both sitting on the beach together. Alex was sitting in between Maggie’s legs with her back pressed against her chest and Maggie’s chin was resting on Alex’s shoulder. 

“I’m a better person when I’m with you. I’m so glad you stayed,” Alex said as she turned her head to kiss Maggie again. 

Alex realised that she had found her future, here with Maggie. If she had not had the accident they would never have met and although it had been a tough road, she knew she could make it through with Maggie by her side.


	10. Chapter 10

One Year Later

Alex walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She felt nervous but it was a good nervous. She walked into her bedroom and took the clothes she had picked out the night before from her wardrobe. As she was getting ready, she noticed her scar. She rarely thought about it these days. Once she was dressed, she made her way into the kitchen. Maggie was there making breakfast. She was already dressed for work. 

Maggie had her back to her so did not hear her come in. Alex walked up behind her and hugged her from behind.

“That smells delicious,” Alex said as she kissed Maggie’s neck. “Who is it for?”

“For my girlfriend,” Maggie said as she moved her head to allow Alex more access.

“She’s a lucky woman,” Alex said.

“She is and she will be back soon so you will have to be quick,” Maggie laughed.

“Very funny Sawyer. It’s a good job I love you.”

Maggie turned around so they were facing each other. “I love you too,” she said as they kissed. Alex would never get sick of Maggie saying that to her.

“How are you feeling?” Maggie asked, when they had to breathe.

“A bit nervous,” Alex said as she reluctantly pulled away from Maggie and went to make them coffee.

“You will be great Alex,” Maggie said, “everyone is nervous on their first day.”

It was the first day of Alex’s new job as the gym teacher at the local school. She was nervous but at the same time she was excited. She had worked hard to get this far, this was the first step, she still had a long way to go but she was really enjoying the ride. She still missed playing football but the awful yearning she experienced from being told she could not play again was disappearing and being replaced with a new emotion, happiness.

She had never been this happy in her life and the main reason for that was Maggie. She had completely changed Alex’s life in the best way possible. They had moved in together six months ago and it had been the best decision that Alex had ever made. They had decided to live in Maggie’s house by the beach. It was now their house. Alex loved living here, the main reason being Maggie but also because of the fact that the beach was so close. She had been able to surf again, which she loved. She had started giving Maggie lessons which she loved too, especially because she got to see Maggie in a wet suit. That was a definite benefit.

“I have a present for you,” Maggie said as she went into their bedroom and came back carrying a box.

“What’s this?” Alex said genuinely surprised by Maggie’s gift. The box was wrapped up in red sparkly paper and tied up with a bow. “This looks beautiful Maggie,” Alex said as Maggie placed the box in front of her. “What is it?” She asked.

“Open it and see,” said a grinning Maggie.

Alex carefully unwrapped the gift to find a plain box, she opened the lid and took out the contents. Inside was a satchel, just like the kind she herself had when she was a child. Tears filled her eyes. She looked at Maggie who walked over to her and gave her a hug.

“You have to see what is inside,” Maggie said to her.

She opened the satchel and inside was a brown bag, the kind that carried lunch.

“I made it this morning,” Maggie said, as Alex looked inside to see a box full of one of Maggie’s salads.

There was also a pencil case and exercise book inside the bag. “I thought they would come in useful,” said Maggie as she kissed Alex.

“Maggie, I’m the gym teacher,” Alex smiled.

“There is something else in there,” Maggie said.

Alex looked into the bag one more time and pulled out an apple. She looked puzzled.

“What’s this?” Alex asked.

“It’s an apple for the teacher,” Maggie said, and Alex’s heart melted.

“Thank you, Maggie,” she whispered. “This means so much.” They hugged again and Alex felt a stray tear fall down her cheek. How did she get this lucky, she thought. Maggie was so thoughtful; she was always making these small gestures that meant so much to her.

“You need breakfast,” said Maggie as she went over to the toaster, “sit down, I’ll bring it over.”

“One bagel cooked the wrong way for you, one bagel cooked the right way for me,” Maggie said with a satisfied grin on her face.

Alex pulled a face, “you know my feelings on that,” she said.

They ate in silence until Maggie said, “you are going to be amazing today,” she reached across the table and took hold of Alex’s hand, she started playing with her fingers. The feeling of Maggie’s hand on hers relaxed her.

Alex looked at the clock on the kitchen wall, saw the time and realised it was time to go.

“I should go, or I will be late,” she said, reluctantly letting go of Maggie’s hand and getting up to collect her things. When she came back into the room ready to go, Maggie was waiting for her at the door.

“Now,” Maggie said as she pulled Alex in by the lapels of her jacket. “Make sure you text me when you get there.”

“I will,” said Alex.

“And most importantly. I love you,” Maggie kissed Alex as she said it.

“I love you too.” After one last kiss Alex left.

Alex sat in her car as she watched scores of kids stream into the school. She was a little early, that was why she was still in her car. She just needed to collect herself and her thoughts before she went in. She looked at the passenger seat and saw the satchel Maggie had got her lying there. She found herself smiling thinking about the events of the morning. She thought back to when they first met, when she had not said a word to her and how far they had come. That was a year ago and it felt like a lifetime ago. It felt like it was another person’s life. She felt so lucky to have Maggie in her life with her ride or die support. She made her feel like she could do anything. 

She fired off a text to Maggie telling her she had arrived and that she loved her. Then she got out of her car, took a deep breath, and started walking to her new life.


End file.
